Of Wings And Flying Things
by BiPolar UniCorn
Summary: Hermione and Ginny celebrate their seven-year anniversary.3


**A/N: So.. This was written for the anniversary of me and my amazing girlfriend. 3** **Our anniversary was the 21st.. It's the 27th... So, yeah, I'm a little late. But oh well. XD**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like J. K Rowling to you? Didn't think so. XD**

**_Of Wings And Flying Things_**

**__**"Happy anniversary!" Ginny yells as she jumps on me early saturday morning. I roll over on my side and groan.

"Five more minutes. Please, babe." I mumble through my pillow.

"No! Come on, baby, we have to celebrate!" Ginny whines as she bounces up and down on the bed, trying to wake me from my slumber. To answer, I shrug.

Almost immediately after my shrug, I feel the bed go still. I started to smile until I hear Ginny whisper, "Ok, you don't want to celebrate with me. That... That's ok." I feel her move to stand up and heard her sniffle.

I spring up on her, knocking her backwards onto the bed and landing on top of her. "You know that's not what I meant," I say and kiss her cheek softly.

"I know," she replies with a bright smile, "but you know I've gotta play around with you from time to time."

"Or every morning," I grumble with mock annoyance.

She laughs. "Oh come on, Hermione, don't be like that. Today is special." She leans up and presses her soft lips against mine briefly. "Besides," she says, "I already made breakfast."

At the sound of the word "breakfast", I jump up and get dressed at the speed of light.

She laughs and says something that sounds suspiciously like "always works".

Hand in hand, we walk down the stairs and into the kitchen where I was greeted with the sight of plate upon plate piled high with bacon, pancakes, sausage, eggs, and toast.

"Woah," I said because, even for Ginny, this was a little much.

"Sorry.. I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I just started cooking and got a little carried away.. I mean, if you don't like it, I can-"

I knew she would go on forever if I let her, but decided to silence her with a quick kiss instead. "It's perfect babe. Thank you." I say, earning a sigh of relief from Ginny.

I sit down in my normal place while she pours us glasses of orange juice.

After she sits down beside me, I grab her hand and hold it. She smiles at me and gives my hand a slight squeeze.

We eat like that, with our hands clasped on top of the table.

After breakfast is through, I look at her and grin. "Wanna go skydiving, babe?" I ask. She grins back.

"Yes!" She exclaims excitedly. I hop up from the table, pulling her with me.

"Then lets go."

"Wait," she says, looking down at her clothes, "I have to get dressed."

"Babe, you look fine the way you are," I say, knowing it would take her forever to change.

"Two minutes. I promise." She stretches up, kisses me quickly, then runs up the stairs.

I sigh. Typical Ginny.

Ten minutes, three clothes changes, and lots of fussing over hair later, we were driving to the skydiving company, Ginny doing her makeup in the mirror.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that, Ginny," I tell her, "You know it makes me nervous."

"Sorry, babe. I'm almost done."

"Baby, look at me." I wait until she's looking at me before I say, "Ginny. You're perfect. You're beautiful. You really don't need any makeup. You're gorgeous enough already."

She blushes, looks down, and drops the tube of mascara she had just picked up back into her bag. I smiled and kept driving.

When we get there, we're greeted by my long time friend, Matthew.

"Ooh, girl. You look so good!" he exclaims as he hugs me. "And I assume this is the gorgeous girl you told me about yesterday?" he asks, looking over at Ginny.

"Yeah, Matt, this is my girlfriend, Ginny." I reply, watching as a slow blush spreads across her cheeks.

"Well, I won't keep you. Have fun you two." Matthew grabs the keys I toss to him and gets in the car as me and Ginny walk inside.

"He's taking the car?" Ginny asks, a trace of the blush still visible on her cheeks.

"Just borrowing it. He has a date with his boyfriend." I tell her, looking around at the different skydiving suits. I pick two simple black ones up. "Look good to you?" I ask her. She nods and grabs one.

We walk into the changing room and get dressed, then walk out to the plane together and get suited up with our parachutes. We're in the plane and ascending into the sky before Ginny says, "I'm a little scared."

I look at her, grab her hand and say, "It's ok. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you." She smiles and nods.

At the signal of the driver, we stand close to the edge of the plane. "Together," I say, and hold her hand tightly. As if on cue, we jump at the same time and fly through the air, grinning at each other.

Ginny looks down at the ground. "Pull your string!" She yells over the sound of the rushing air in our ears. We let go of each other's hands to pull our strings. Her parachute opens up, but when I pull mine, nothing happens. I look up at her and see the fright in her eyes. She reaches down to grab my hand, but the force of her parachute forced her upwards and I'm not in her reach anymore. "Hermione!" She screams.

"It's ok!" I yell up to her right before a pair of powerful black wings unfold from my back. I pull my parachute off and let it drop to the ground below me. I look at her again and she stares at me in amazement.

"You have wings, to, you know." I tell her.

"Really?" She asks, her eyes getting wide. "How do I use them?"

"Just clear your mind and focus on them." I tell her. She nods, closes her eyes, and moments later, a pair of graceful white wings spring open. I grin at her, take her parachute off, and drop it. Grabbing her hand, I turn left. "Look," I tell her, pointing to a big field with roses planted to spell out the words "I love you".

"It's..beautiful, Hermione." She tells me, flying down towards it. We land beside each other and she smells the roses. "Roses are my favorite flower," she tells me.

"I know. That's why I planted them." I pick one and hand it to her. She smiles and kisses me.

"Thank you." She says.

"That's not all. Come on." I take her hand and pull her over to a group of trees, overhanging to create a beautiful little hideaway.

"Hermione.. It's perfect. I love it."

We spend the day in that little hideaway, just talking and laughing until dark.

Ginny lays back on the grass and looks up at the sky. "The stars are out," she comments.

"Yeah. They're beautiful, aren't they?" I say, looking up at them.

"Not as beautiful as you." I hear her say.

I blush and lay beside her. "Or you," I say. She smiles and wraps her arms around my waist, snuggling into me.

We lay like that for about an hour until it starts to drizzle and I feel her shivering.

I stand up and pick her up. Unfolding my wings again, I start to fly us home, protecting her from the rain.

She pulls her jacket off and wraps it around me. "Thank you," I say, smiling at her.

I land on the ground in front of the house and carry her inside. I walk into our bedroom and lay her on the bed.

I change into some dry clothes and lay beside her, pulling her to me.

"Thank you, baby. It's been the best." She tells me. I smile and kiss her softly.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you to," I hear her whisper as she falls asleep. I smile to myself and think about how lucky I am to have her with me.

**A/N: This is dedicated to my wonderful girlfriend of seven months, Jazmin. I love you Jazmin. With my life.3**

**I just wanted to let you know how much you mean to me and how much I care for you. I'll be here for you. Forever and always. I'll never leave your side. I'll be by your side even when no one else is. You're so beautiful and I want you to know how much you mean to me. **

** I love you. 3**


End file.
